In his shadow
by maverick5
Summary: Obi-wans younger sister has no idea who she is...until that day when he comes back...and brings Anakin with him...
1. Default Chapter

In his shadow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the star wars stuff…yadda, yadda, yadda….but I do own Ethaniel Katlyn Manchais aka Ethan Kenobi.  
  
Author: Maverick  
  
Summary: Uuuuum….I never was good at these…Obi-Wan's sister…his Padawan…lots of fun. It's a happy story. Please review!  
  
  
  
Part one  
  
The silhouette arched gracefully against the crimson sky. With a movement that was almost too quick to catch, it flipped from the pole it had been balanced on and landed gracefully on the ground, one leg outstretched.  
  
A smile spread across Ethaniel's face. She was a medium sized girl, slim, with a crooked nose having been broken more times than she could count. Long auburn hair cascaded down her back, tangled from her previous workout. Her clothes were worn, but kept clean and pressed. With a sigh she pulled a thin sweater over her tank top and leaped down the rocky hill with ease. She did not enjoy the crowded streets of Gunbala, her home, but she could not leave her mother alone with her siblings for too long.  
  
Everyone deserves a chance to fly…even me. If only I had wings…I'd fly away and never come back…  
  
With a start, Ethan realized she was at her home. It wasn't much; a simple mud hut, small rooms, with a blanket hanging in place of a door. Cringing at the shouting inside, she pushed the blanket out of her way and walked in. Kayla, her foster mother, came charging in from the kitchen, a baby on her hip. "Where have you been? I have all these…these…these creatures with me," she motioned to the children scattered about the room, " and you are out playing! I need help!"  
  
Ethan looked down. "I'm sorry mama. It won't happen again.  
  
"You are right there. From now on you are forbidden to leave the house unless I say so!" Kayla shouted.  
  
Ethan's head shot up. "Please mama! I need to do my exercises!" Kayla snorted. "Exercises, exercises! It is always these 'exercises'. Well, no more! I have seen you! You play!"  
  
Ethan shook her head frantically. "No mama, honestly! Please mama!" she got on her knees and bowed her head. "Please mama." She whispered. Kayla's face softened.  
  
"Get up child. Come, sit. Tell mama…why do these exercises mean so much to you, hmmm?" Ethan sat down on a mat in front of Kayla's chair. "When I exercise, it is not only for my health. I can do things mama. I can feel things. When I dance, exercise, I feel it." Kayla stared sadly at the young girl before her. Her eyes misted over and her head dropped. "Mama?" Ethan asked, alarmed. Quickly Kayla wiped her eyes and smiled sadly. "It is time my daughter. Time you knew the truth. Go, get the table ready. When papa comes home, we will talk."  
  
Ethan knew better than to ask questions, though it was difficult to hold her tongue. What was there to tell her? What was so important that she had to wait until papa came home?  
  
***************************  
  
Anakin Skywalker was bored. He had been under house arrest for three days.  
  
*Actually, it should be called quarter's arrest. We don't even have a house.* He thought dryly. He shifted in his meditation pose.  
  
"Anakin! You should be meditating, not fooling around!" Obi-Wan Kenobi called from the kitchen. *Easy for you too say you son of a si-* Anakin didn't finish his thought, interrupted by a clearing throat. "I don't think it would be wise to finish that lovely little pet name Padawan." Obi-Wan said, in a threatening tone. He was having a hard time keeping his face straight, but he would never let Anakin know. The boy was enough of a handful as it was. "Sorry Master." Anakin apologized, turning red. "I'll help you with your shielding…it comes in handy in a frustrating situation. Believe me, I know." Obi-Wan answered with a smile. A grin spread across Anakin's face. He was a handsome young man of sixteen, tall for his age. Obi-Wan cleared his throat again. "Anyways, I came to inform you that we leave in ten minutes. Better start packing." Anakin leapt from where he was sitting and hurriedly shoved extra clothes in a bag that he managed to unearth from his overflowing closet. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and then rushed into the refresher. Quickly, he began fixing invisible hairs back into place. "Padawan, unless you have forgotten to inform me of the beauty show you're in, I believe that is unnecessary."  
  
Obi-Wan's voice startled the lad. "Yea but I gotta look good. If you spent half the time I do fixing yourself up, you'd be irresistible…sir. Not that I would find you irresistible. Maybe you should shave…"  
  
Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. "If you spent half the time you do grooming, perhaps you would live up to that title of yours…how does it go? "The Chosen One"? Appearance is not very high on my to-do list Padawan. I already look good."  
  
He left an open mouthed Anakin standing in the 'fresher, smiling as he opened the door. "Anakin, if you aren't out here within the next thirty seconds I'm going to take away your comb."  
  
A large blur rushed past Obi-Wan, carrying a familiar looking duffel bag.  
  
"C'mon Master…the transport's waiting…" shouted Anakin from the end of the corridor.  
  
***********************************  
  
Twenty minutes later, seated in the lounge of a large transport, Anakin realized he didn't know where they were going. "Hey, Obi-…Uh, Master…where are we going?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Obi-Wan replied absently. Anakin cleared his throat. "I said, where are we going?"  
  
"To Gunbala."  
  
"Gunbala?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what Padawan?"  
  
"Why are we going to Gunbala?"  
  
"That's where are mission is."  
  
"Oh…well I knew that…"  
  
"No, you didn't. If you had, you wouldn't have asked me." Obi-Wan pointed out.  
  
Anakin sighed. "Master…what is our purpose on Gunbala?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook himself out of his thoughts. "To complete the mission Padawan. Here… this should help." He handed a datapad to his apprentice. Anakin switched it on and read the contents.  
  
Jedi Kenobi,  
  
Once again we write to you about Ethaniel. She is nearly sixteen now, and we have had need to inform her of you and your relationship. We believe it would be easier to understand if you were to pay a visit. It would be worth your time. She is experiencing things we cannot explain to her. We await your arrival.  
  
Benna and Kayla Manchais  
  
Whoever these people were, they weren't one for words. "'Who is Ethaniel, Master?" Anakin asked curiously.  
  
Obi-Wan gazed out the flexi-glass. "My sister."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, whatta ya think?? 


	2. Chapter two

Ethaniel sat in her room, idly playing with her hair. She had a brother. Oh there were the other children of course. Little Noka and sweet Elaine. But they weren't truly her siblings. They were only her foster brother and sister. She had a real brother. He was a Jedi. And he was coming to see her. That thought caused her to twist her hair tightly, wrenching it nervously.  
  
"Ethaniel? Ethaniel are you ready yet?" came Benna Manchais' voice. Ethaniel shook herself free of the thoughts that entwined her and quickly made her way to the small chest at the foot of the bed. "I'm getting dressed Papa! I'll be out in a minute!" she called. With a grunt she opened the chest, sneezing as dust rose into the air. Trembling, Ethaniel pulled a faded dress out of the chest. It had been her mothers. Not Kayla, but her real mother. Though it was old, the dress still retained its beauty. Still, as she pulled it over her sweatpants, Ethaniel sighed. She really did hate dresses.  
  
*******************  
  
"Are we there yet?" Anakin sighed.  
  
"Were we there five minutes ago?"  
  
"No." came the grumpy reply.  
  
"Then there's your answer."  
  
Anakin sighed again. "Well then when are we going to be there?"  
  
This time Obi-Wan merely stared at his apprentice while motioning to the airlock beside him. The point was received quickly and Anakin was silent, though he shot glares at his Master.  
  
"Padawan, if you insist on acting like a child, I have no hesitations to treat you like one." Obi-Wan warned. Quickly Anakin sat up and put on a calm mask. "Sorry sir." He mumbled. Obi-Wan merely nodded and resumed looking out the window. His sister. It still sounded wrong when he thought it.  
  
*But she is your sister Obi-Wan*  
  
The voice startled the Jedi Knight and he jumped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Anakin asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing. I thought for a moment that I heard Qui-Gon…it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Don't worry Anakin." The Knight assured his apprentice. But he couldn't assure himself.  
  
******************************  
  
"Ouch! Stop brushing so hard mama!" Ethaniel exclaimed, putting a hand to her sore scalp. Kayla paid no attention, only running the brush through the long hair again, before pulling it back in a silver clasp. "There! You look beautiful!" Kayla commented with pride. After nearly sixteen years the moment she dreaded was coming. Her daughter was going to be taken away if things went well. Tears fell down her cheeks but Kayla wiped them away before Ethaniel could see them. The young girl turned around with a shy smile.  
  
"Do you think he'll like me?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Kayla laughed through her glistening eyes. "He would have to be crazy not too."  
  
********************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this was short but the next chapter is going to be really long, I promise! Thanks for the great reviews!! 


End file.
